mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Doomsday Map Game
This is a Map Game about doomsday 2012 History On the 22nd of December 2012, millions of people across the world watched the TV in terror as the Mayan Prophecy is proved right, and a 50 metre tidal wave hits New York. Minutes later an earthquake destroys San Francisco, and Yellowstone erupts. These are just the first of many disasters. The USA collapses into smaller nations, and as the world loses contact with the satellites, the communications system collapses. Suddenly across the globe you have medieval-eque states with modern day weaponry, and in other areas you have states carving out empires. Related Pages Doomsday Alogorithm Doomsday Nation Tiers Official Positions Creator:Local (talk) Owner:Local (talk) Head Mod:Feudalplague (talk) 20:31, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Mod: Mapmaker: Inferal (talk) 22:41, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Nations 'North America' Loyalist USA: Grand Duchy of Florida: San Franciscan Republic: Democratic Republic of Los Angeles: United Boroughs of New York: Free Peoples of Alaska: Commonwealth of Hawaian Islands: Confederate States of America (CSA):Warman555 New Vegas: Arizonian Raiders: G greg e (talk) 16:38, June 30, 2013 (UTC) please message me upon start Christian Republic of Washington: Carson-Reno City Union Greenland: Canada: Republic of Cuba: North Texas South Texas Republic of East Texas West Texas Iowa Missuri Michigan New England Mormon State of Deseret: Rocky Mountain Confederation: OreoToast555(Talk) 04:23, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Mexico British Colombia Alaska Quebec Labador-Newfoundland New Brunswick-Nova Scotia 'South America' Argentine Republic: Federative Republic of Brazil : Republic Chile: Carli Drugs Cartel: Republic of Columbia: Sine dei gloriem (talk) 20:25, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Republic of Paraguay : Peru Venezuela Panama Oriental Republic of Uraguay : The Falklands Plurinational State of Bolivia: Amazonia 'Europe' England:ER (talk) Independent City-state of London: Reunited Republic of Ireland: Scotland: Wales French Republic: Iberia: Federal Republic of Germany: Italian Republic: North Slavic Union United Scandinavia-Local (talk) 16:33, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Russian Federation Federal Siberia Vladivostok Hellenic Republic of Greece: Republic of Macedonia: Albania Rumilia Republic of Turkey: Republic of Iceland: Republic of Romania 'Asia' Republic of India Feudalplague (talk) 02:41, June 29, 2013 (UTC) People's Republic of China Korea (Unified by South Korea) Japan -Kogasa Socialist Republic of Vietnam Kingdom of Cambodia Laos People's Democratic Republic Cochin-china (Souther South Vietnam) Kingdom of Thailand Isan Republic (N,E. Thailand) Shan Republic (Shan State) Shi Lanka Malayasian Federation: Republic of the Union of Myanmar: People's Republic of Bangladesh: Islamic Republic of Pakistan Republic of Iraq Islamic Republic Afghanistan Islamic Republic of IranRdv65 (talk) 17:14, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Saudi Arabia State of Israel Syrian Arab Republic Assam Tamil Nardu Afghaniastan Kazakhstan 'Oceania' Commonwealth of Australia: New Zealand: Republic of the Phillipines: Democratic Republic of Timor Leste: Independant State of Papua New Guinea: Solomon Islands: 'Africa' Republic of Madagascar: Republic of Rwanda: Republic of South Africa: Republic of Namibia: Republic of Botswana: State of Eritrea: Republic of Djibouti: Republic of Liberia: Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia: People's Democratic Republic of Algeria: Dafur S. Sudan Sudan Kingdom of Morocco: Inferal (talk) 22:36, July 6, 2013 (UTC) The C.A.R. Southern Chad Republic of Tunisia: Arab Republic of Egypt: State of Libya: East Angola Berkina Faso Mali Guinea Ziear West Zambia Sokoto Ivory Coast Map Issues With Map London isn't on there, Ireland is Unified, and the USA survivors aren't very well done *London is on there, Ireland is unified, and I added the American remnant and expanded other states slightly Inferal (talk) 23:42, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Dont you think Arizona raiders would have Phoenix, the capital of Arizona? G greg e (talk) *No. Inferal (talk) 23:42, July 1, 2013 (UTC) *They are like a gang, they roam a large amount of territory, but own very little Local (talk) *Now im confused that Arizona raiders actually control more of new mexico than arizona, but whatever! Im ready to role! G greg e (talk) You kinda missed A LOT of nationsInferal (talk) 01:10, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I know, you can add them but for god's sake SAVE IT AS A .PNG FILE. OreoToast555(Talk) 01:16, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I added Soythern Chad and the C.A.R,.Whipsnade (talk) 22:43, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I've got a few more ideas and a bigger blank map. Whipsnade (talk) 12:02, July 3, 2013 (UTC) OK, add it, but I will probably edit the map afterwards Local (talk) Hey give me all of India there are no reasons for me not to have it especially when all my disasters were coastal and I still have thatFeudalplague (talk) 15:57, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Unvolcanic Africa is upped.Whipsnade (talk) 16:35, July 3, 2013 (UTC) To all nations with an ice age it is not purely off of volcanic activity the amount of pollutants and stuff in the air has made the conditions perfect to create an ice age. Feudalplague (talk) 17:15, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Scadinavia, Russia and Canada would loose northern land to Ice.Whipsnade (talk) 17:37, July 3, 2013 (UTC) They still have the land it's just either too expensive to use or completely unusable forcing say the Russians south to find resources to support their population which hasn't suffered large scale destruction like many other parts of the worldFeudalplague (talk) 17:47, July 3, 2013 (UTC) No, this map is ludicrous and impossible for an apocalypse map, especially since many of the nations showed should have suffered calamity Inferal (talk) 18:35, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Dude it's for fun just roll with it the entire point of natural disasters syncing up like that is impossible to begin with. A map that allows for more fun and is a bit ludicrous is fine as long as the game itself doesn't go that way Feudalplague (talk) 19:20, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Call it 'ASB' and then it can be.... well, whatever....Whipsnade (talk) 19:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Can we agree with the current map? Inferal (talk) 19:29, July 3, 2013 (UTC) As head mod I'm going to say I like whipsnades map Yeah, I agree, but a few American city states are missing, LA or SF, not sure which, and Vegas. Also, the UK lost all land south of about Birmingham, that is why London is independent, but mostly fine, the Northern Nations you culled still own the land up north, it is just inhospitable, the USA still owns Death Valley, and many nations own bits of Antarctica, so give them those bits, other than that, it's fine Local (talk) Shall we start the game here in a day or two? Say July 5th or 6thFeudalplague (talk) 22:08, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I've done the map. I will not play, but you can start it up.Whipsnade (talk) 17:16, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Disasters 'North America' Yellowstone has suffered from a mild eruption blanketing much of the Continent in volcanic ash and blotting out the sun harming many attempts at growing food etc. An Earthquake has also occured on the West Coast damaging Cities such as San Francisco, Las Angeles, and San Diego. The East Coast has suffered from huge hurricanes and flooding the likes of which have never been seen toppling skyscrapers and badly damaging the East coast. Canada has suffered from a Mild Ice Age caused by the Volcanic Ash up in the Air killing millions in the Cold wave and Ice front advancing from the north forcing many Canadians to migrate to the Border where the remaining government forces stop them to try and maintain the country. Mexico, suffers from a lack of usable water as The Rain has unable to be used without huge purification efforts and a major drought brought on by unexpected heat waves in the former country. A sandstorm cuts off power to Little Rock, Arkansas 'South America' The north of the continent suffers from minor ash and sky blotting as the Super Volcano was predicted to reach these proportions. However both Coasts of the Continent have been slammed with huge flooding, Superstorms, and Tsunamis comming from both sides crashing upon coastal cities while the vastly uninhabited interior is crudely colonized by the millions of migrating survivors in an attempt to survive. Many of the Central American islands have been rendered uninhabited by the tsunamis while Cuba suffered from major hits from a Hurricane. A earthquake destroys Lima. 'Europe' Earthquakes ravage the continent opening up deep earth Chemical vents which kill millions across the Continent. The Eruption of Yellowstone has also started a minor ice age which is causing problems for the survivors in Europe. Directly affected nations are United Scandinavia, all Btritish Isles Naions, and Russia while the Ice could very well move South to affect the rest of Europe. A earthquake destroys Banbury. 'Africa' A mass eruption of Every Volcano on the continent is caused by earthquakes which devastate the nations of Africa forcing many into a tribal state and bringing the semi developed nations to the ground. The Ash clouds contributes to the huge Ice Age problem developing in the North. The Earthquakes cause Tsunamis radiating out in every direction which add to the Superstorms in South America. The lack of many emergency services has led to the obliteration of the majority of Africa's population leaving just shy of 300 million people on the Continent. South Africa is one of the least affected nations on the Continent. A earthquake destroys Kampala. 'Middle East' Earthquakes and the abandoning of the oil fields have led to the complete halt of all oil production and the igniting of the oil fields as they are not properly supervised. The Earthquakes also open huge fissures where cities once were and the population of the Arab world is devastated. Cities such as Damascus, Baghdad, Mecca and, Medina have all been completely Destroyed while Severe Damage to Saudi Arabia, Kuwait, and Dubai have left the developed Middle east in complete chaos as well. Israel due to its small size and relative isolation has left it with a medium amount of repairable damage. A earthquake destroys Bahrain. 'Southern Asia' Earthquakes in the Indian and Pacific Ocean have contributed to massive waves ravaging Coastal India, and South East Asia, while Cyclones ravage the Interior. In the Smaller nations such as Vietnam, Laos, and Cambodia, Population centers are non existant as transitional governments try to assert control over their scattered and battered people. The Indian government maintains Control over the Country even with the natural disasters but still suffers from mass supply shortages and the inability to feed the people. A rough count puts the Death Toll in India at 400 million more than the Total population of Pre Apocalypse United States. Pakistan is less lucky as while the Disasters have hurt India Badly, They have suffered even worse as minor Earthquakes caused a mass immigration of Pakistani people to Iran causing a Localized conflict between the only two surviving organized governments in the Area, Pakistan and Iran without the proper communications to contact each other engage in months of Conventional Warfare. A earthquake destroys Dakar. Is that 400 million more than the OTL USA population, like; OTL population USA+400 million, or is it 400 million, which is more than the OTL USA population? Yea I meant that 400 million people died not 400 million more than us population. 'Central/East Asia' Massive Typhoons cause most of Coastal China and Japan to be leveled while Earthquakes finish the Job. The pollution released by destroyed Chinese factories cause a massive ecological collapse not seen since the darkest days of the United States resource exploitation. South Korea recovers quickly and manages to unite Korea quite easily as the North accidentally destroyed Pyongyang in an attempt at a last revenge nuking of Seoul, the missile was an attempted launch out of Pyongyang and detonated just out of a bunker under the city ending the Supreme leaders life. China has also suffered from a population loss of almost 500 million as the pollution, weather, and ecological collapse have brought the population down heavily. Siberia considered a Safe haven turns out not to be as a Semi Organized Russia deals with an Ever Advancing ice age which may Drive Russia south to take the Resources and land it needs. A earthquake destroys Almaty. 'Oceania' Tsunamis, as well as an Earthquake level Indonesia while the west coast of Australia suffers from the complete leveling of the Cities. The Australian East coast is relatively untouched except for the distant earthquakes disabling their power grin and the earthquake by new zealand and subsequent Tsunami affect New Zealand for the most part while the other part of the Tsunami continues on to the South American west coast. A earthquake destroys Suva, Fiji. The Game 2013.00 North America: Following the massive amounts of disasters and the fallout from the Yellowstone eruption many small nation states have arisen in the Former United States of America the most powerfl of which is the United States Remnant. However the Glory of Reunifying the old US will have to wait as chaos reigns supreme over the Entire continent. Canada in particular has lost almost half its population to a new ice age forcing them south to the border cities and fracturing them. South America: Millions more here suffer from flooding, Tsunamis, and Earthquakes which devastate the entire continent. Chile is completely leveled while nations such as Argentina and Brazil Colonize the Interior temporarily in an attempt to save as many as possible. Europe: The Chemicle vents opened up from earthquakes have wiped out many in Europe rending entire swathes of the continent uninhabitable until the vents close or their vapors cease to rise to the surface. Scandinavia, Russia, and the British isles all Suffer from the ice age that was predicted to remain a North American problem. The Ice age causes the Splintering of the once powerful Russian Federation and forces the Legitamate government of Russia to try and Unite its scattered peoples and then figure out how to move south in an attempt to secure resources that an unpredicted ice age seems to be claiming rapidly. Afirca: Much of the continent is left uninhabitable as volcanoes across it erupt and blanket it in ash. Countries and people dissappear in anwhere from a few minutes to a few hours as Volcanic Africa is formed, few nations survive the natural onslaught. Middle East: The Nations of the Middle east are all but obliterated by earthquakes and sinkholes that swallow entire cities. Historic cities like Mecca and Medina are nowhere to be found while Damascus, Tehran, and Islamabad suffer from crippling infrastructure damage. Israel remains lightly touched and manages to hold it together despite the situation of the area. Asia: Chinese populous drops to 600 million as their actions before the disasters have prevented environmental recovery making living in coastal and some of Central China like living in a toxic wasteland. South East Asia is leveled to the ground as scattered governments and militaries try and reunite and retain some order. India suffers devastating strikes to its southern tip wiping out cities and forcing people inland. Other disasters eventually bring the Death toll in India to 400 million. Oceania: Tsunamis crush all of Western australia and another large set destroy New Zealand and many of the Oceanic islands. With conditions poor a previously unknown virus breaks out and ravages the surviving 90 million survivors in Indonesia. India: '''India deploys its Surviving Military and police forces around the Worst parts of the Country as Repairs are made to the Moderately Damaged New Delhi. A Large expedition of 40,000 soldiers heavily armed and with humanitarian supplies are sent to Indias drastically levelled Southern provinces along the coast securing them and beginning Damage clean up. The Only Radio Communication is between Military units with portable units and surviving aircraft that make runs to survivor pockets that the military wont reach on time. With an estimated death toll of 400 million we begin burial detail for the dead we can get to. The Borders with Pakistan are Secured but it is likely the nation as it was known no longer exists. Another 20,000 Indian troops are sent to Assam to secure it and to try and eventually reunite all of Ravaged India. No attempts are made with contacting anyone else outside of Southeast Asia as India learns that despite its heavy damage it may be the least damaged. Heavy amounts of supplies are sent to Southern India to Reincorporate it into India Proper. The Damage nationwide however looks that it will take near a decade to completely repair. Small units of the Indian Navy that survived the apocalypse are recovered as are troops and survivors that survived in bad parts of India. '''Rocky Mountain Confederations (To be Referred to as RMC from here out): The population of this newly declared nation is huddled in the Town of Fort Macloed, a town not too far from the southern border. Fort Macloed is declared the provisional capital of the nation for the time being. Knowing that volcanic winters only last about a year, leaders and officials begin rationing resources that people still have. Conventional weapons, such as manual shotguns and handguns are distributed to around 1500 people. Expeditionaries have reported they have contacted survivors as far north as Penoka, a town north of the future capital city, Calgary. Kingdom of Morocco: 'The King calls upon the nomadic peoples which are still common in the nation to aid in restoring communication and distributing food. Tsunamie reck the Western shore but the Medittereanean shore is effected little. Billowing ash clouds fly overhead as they head north, dropping temperatures and killing crops, so fishing and hunting become a major source of food. Soldiers manage to secure the major cities, and scouts are sent south to find what happened to our Western Sahara Autonomous Province as well as Maritaunia. An offer is made to Algeria that the two nations merge to form the Berber Union, as the Algerians are less developed than us and are too Berber '(RNG). Category:Map game Category:Doomsday Map game Category:Map Games